<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray Dogs Go Home by QueenHusband</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884099">Stray Dogs Go Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband'>QueenHusband</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Karin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background NaruSasu, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Alphas With Dicks, Omega Ino, Omega Kin, Sexual Coercion, alpha sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kin learns the hard way the value of kindness and the meaning of "you reap what you sow".</p><p>|#noncontober Day 10: Drugging --- mind the tags|</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Karin, Haruno Sakura/Kin Tsuchi, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino/Karin/Kin Tsuchi, Karin/Kin Tsuchi, Karin/Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino/Kin Tsuchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. KIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>|#noncontober Day 10: Drugging|</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kin rubs her eyes, the strain of studying for hours on end finally breaking her concentration. She wearily scans the library, finding it noticeably more empty than before, and checks her wristwatch. Half-past nine, almost closing time. As if on cue, a lady announces as much on the loudspeaker, a stern warning to all book worms to pack it up and go home. This presents something of a problem for Kin. </p><p>In this town, there's no such thing as "home". </p><p>Only the run-down dumpster fire of an abandoned mansion where her foster father hoards forgotten children. His "Otogakure". What a joke... Thinking about going back there is unbearable but what other choice does she have? With bile rising in her throat, she reluctantly packs up her textbooks and hoists them over her shoulder, slinking out of the library under the watchful eye of the old librarian. She may have been caught sleeping behind a bookshelf once or twice...three times.</p><p>Stepping onto the sidewalk, she can already spot the beaten-down ice-cream van parked at the high school across the street. There aren't any kids to sell to at this time of night. She wrinkles her nose in disgust, deciding it's better to run home than talk to that clown.</p><p>She sprints until the pavement turns to gravel turns to dirt--but no matter how fast she runs the noisy engine just gets louder. </p><p>"Hey sexy, want a ride?"</p><p>
  <em>HONK</em>
</p><p>"Fucking clown," she pants under her breath as her sprint slows to a trot. </p><p>Resident greaseball Kankuro grins at her from the driverside window, his face covered in paint. He never wastes an opportunity to harass her as they've been mortal enemies since childhood. At least his bitchy sister and creepy little brother aren't around. He swerves closer to her but she's not fazed at all. "Ain't it past curfew? Daddy's gonna be mad."</p><p>
  <em>HONK HONK</em>
</p><p>"Shut up! Just fuck off!" she screams at him while covering her ears. </p><p>He cackles back at her, apparently satisfied with a job well-done before u-turning on the narrow dirt road and speeding off to who-cares-where. Washing all the dirt out of her full-body length hair is going to be a royal pain in the ass. Not because she minds doing it but because it's rare they have both running water and shampoo or conditioner at the house at the same time. She's so busy fuming that she doesn't notice the extra pairs of footsteps trailing behind her till a hand latches onto her mouth.</p><p>She drops her bookbag in shock, instinctively kicking out behind her, but there are more than one and before she knows it she's face-first in the dirt with a knee pressed painfully into her back.</p><p>"Look who we have here." Several voices chuckle in unison. They sound like a bunch of fucking idiots.</p><p>
  <em>You dumbass brats should be in bed by now.</em>
</p><p>"Shit, she smells good."</p><p>
  <em>I'm not even in heat yet, you stupid fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Move dumbass, I'm in first--"</p><p>"--that's not what we--"</p><p>The knee in her back digs deeper as the boys wrestle with each other. Bunch of damn alpha wannabes. Kin grit her teeth, grabbing the biggest rock she could find and smashing a random foot with it. The boy howls in pain, startling the others just long enough for her to jerk out from under them. She scrabbles for her bag, nearly getting grabbed before dashing down the dirt path at full throttle. "Fucking losers," she sneers back at the boys chasing her. They're angrily hurling insults and cursing, but she got a head start and she's naturally fast, to begin with.</p><p>Not even a pack of bratty little alphas can match her when it comes to speed. It does tick her off she has to run from boys much younger than her... If only she weren't omega... she grips her backpack tighter to her chest as her pace slows, sweat drenching her faded camo shirt and ripped baggy jeans from all the exertion in just one evening. She struggles to get her breathing under control as Orochimaru's manor comes into view, shrouded by half-dead brush and old trees. There's a rusted black gate that surrounds the compound, at which her "big brother" Kabuto usually patrols in the evenings.</p><p>He's the last person she wants to see, so she takes the secret side entrance instead. It's worth the cuts and scrapes crawling through the brush to the hole in the wall to avoid Kabuto's "discipline". </p><p>Inside the manor is a sorry sight to behold. Kin has absolutely no idea how their foster father passes inspection every six months. There are rats scurrying about and shredded wood pieces everywhere. The paint is peeling off the walls and there are more rotted holes than one can count. To top it all off, a rank, musty odor permeates the hall. It's a miracle they don't have any mold yet. She sneaks downstairs to her room because of course, this place has an expansive basement "floor", careful to avoid her various foster siblings. Most of them keep to themselves, but sometimes she'll run into Yugo or Suigetsu or heaven forbid, KARIN--"Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>
  <em>...Karin.</em>
</p><p>"To my room," Kin says through gritted teeth, her hand still hovering over the doorknob. She'd almost made it, too.</p><p>"Where have you been?"</p><p>"Nowhere."</p><p>She jerks as her bookbag is roughly snatched from her shoulder, the red-head appraising the filthy thing with narrowed eyes. Her critical gaze snaps to Kin, taking in the raven-haired girl's equally filthy appearance. There's even a clear boot-print on the girl's back. She doesn't care enough to ask about that, though. Karin raises a brow, adjusting her glasses as she sighs, "You missed dinner. Again. Not like I care, you can starve if you want. Oh, and take a bath, too. You stink."</p><p>Kin catches the bookbag flying at her so hard, a cloud of dust bursts into the air on impact, making her cough and tear up. She blinks the dust from her eyes but Karin's already disappeared. "Fuck you too," she says with another cough.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Just as she suspected, there's no shampoo or conditioner in sight. Not on the basement level, not on the first floor, not even the coveted second story. At least there's soap. A very thin sliver of soap with some curly hairs on it... And running water. Though the color looks a little...off. Kin grimaces but nonetheless rinses her face in the sink, doing her best to scrub off the grunge from kissing the dirt earlier. </p><p>Somewhat satisfied, she strips and tosses the dirty clothes into a pile by the bathtub. She lets the bath water run for a while, perching on the edge as she removes her purple hair ribbon. Long locks of jet black hair spill messily down her back and into the tub. She runs her hand through it, frowning at the obvious dryness. At this rate, there's going to be some serious breakage. Her hair's always grown fast, but maintaining its quality in this environment has been a battle all on its own. Suddenly the door handle jiggles, startling her from her thoughts. At least the flimsy lock is working tonight. </p><p>Whoever is on the other side wraps their knuckles on the door. As though that's a normal thing to do when a bathroom is clearly OCCUPIED. Then again, no one in this cursed house is normal. </p><p>"Someone's in here, idiot," she shouts, not bothering to get up. When the door bursts open, she does quickly hop into the tub to hide, flinching at the ice-cold water hitting her feet and butt. Karin, that asshole, strolls inside with the most bored look on her face. Kin flares up for the fortieth time that day--is seeing that bitch once per day not bad enough?! "What are you doing? Get out!"</p><p>Karin snorts and adjusts her glasses. She's holding a small box in her other hand. Kin shrinks further down into the tub as Karin's scrutinizing stare morphs into a deep scowl. "You walked around all day smelling like that?"</p><p>"T-that's why I'm bathing? You're so fucking rude?"</p><p>"And what's water going to do about that?" Karin tosses the small box before pinching her nose for emphasis.</p><p>Kin blushes deeply but catches the box, embarrassed to find it's a bar of soap. What's with all the bullying today!? Her grip tightens to the point the box is crushed. "You done?"</p><p>"Make sure you use that," Karin points at her before stalking out the bathroom, mercifully slamming the door behind her. Not like it matters much with the lock busted. Again.</p><p>It takes her a moment of stewing to realize she can't hear the water running anymore and turns to find the tap had run completely dry. There's only enough water to reach a few inches above her ankles while standing. Did she expect any better? Seriously. She wants to chuck the soap in the trash, but the only other option would be the paper-thin bar with hair on it sitting in the corner atop the sink, and not even she's petty enough to use that over a fresh bar. As her hands work to rip open one end, she catches sight of some keywords she hadn't noticed before. </p><p>"Heat Suppressant"</p><p>
  <em>Aw shit, are you kidding me?</em>
</p><p>She hadn't noticed the smell at all, and she hasn't been feeling any different all day... Perhaps the former had something to do with the fact she's been sweating like a pig in the summer heat all day, and it doesn't help that her clothes are long overdue for a wash... Still, she would have felt something off. Oh well, hopefully, that means an easy month without those ridiculous urges.</p><p>"Whatever," she grumbles, chucking the soap aside. If she has to choose between the pube hair soap and the omega soap she'll pick neither thank you very much. She'll fight any fucking alpha that gets on her case, she has a right to be anywhere in any state she damn well pleases. Ok? Ok.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid Karin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walking around smelling people. So nosy...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gross.</em>
</p><p>In her mind, all alphas are gross and disgusting and she's definitely NOT inferior to them in any way. Kin uses her hands to scrub everywhere as best she can because all the washcloths mysteriously disappeared last week. Probably thrown out from being too moth-eaten but someone should have at least replaced them by now, dammit.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kin regrets not using the soap greatly. All day long she can't go anywhere without some freak staring at her like she's a buffet table. It also doesn't help she has to wear her spare outfit today, a simple tank and jean shorts with flip flops, because her normal outfit is too dirty to wear. And of course, she can't fucking wash them without any water. Or money for a laundry mat. So here she is, walking to the bus stop hugging her backpack to her chest like a lifeline--she can use it as a weapon should things get hairy. </p><p>Thankfully there's just some dopey looking kid waiting on the bench, so she relaxes just a bit. </p><p>Or she would if she couldn't feel a pair of eyes boring holes in her skull.</p><p>"You look familiar," says the dopey kid, eyes squinting as he scratches himself.</p><p>Kin glances at the kid out the corner of her eye. A little blonde boy with squinty blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Nope, pretty sure she'd remember a brat like that. He looks about 9 or 10 anyway, he's probably mistaking her for his sibling's friend or something. "You're mistaken, kid," she snorts before making a show of looking for the bus. This conversation is over.</p><p>"Hmmmmmm," the kid opens his eyes wide, revealing shocking blues. "HMMMM..."</p><p>
  <em>This is getting annoying. </em>
</p><p>"Look, little boy, why don't you run off home and leave me alone?"</p><p>"My name's not little boy. It's Naruto Uzumaki!" <em>Whatever, I don't care.</em> "And anyways I can't go home cuz I'm lost!"</p><p>
  <em>Damn, he's loud.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>"You're what?" Kin whips around to stare in shock at the little boy who's grinning proudly for some reason. Surely she heard that wrong. She casts another look around in case there are any adults wandering about looking for something--er, someone, but there's no one in sight. "Brat, where're your parents at?"</p><p>Naruto puffs up like a frog. "M'name's not BRAT either!!"</p><p>"Ok, Ok," she sticks a finger in her ear at the sudden volume. Well isn't this great. </p><p>
  <em>Ugh, who cares? It's not my responsibility.</em>
</p><p>She resolves to ignore the kid and just wait for her bus, even when he hops off the bench to pull on her shorts. She only tightens her grip on her backpack further. Nope. Not her problem. There's a creepy white van crawling across the street, but that's probably just a cable guy or something. Maybe he's lost. Yup, definitely lost, they're circling back again. But hey, this is the countryside. Only the city's crawling with child snatchers, right?</p><p>More and more sweat trickles down her back, making her tank top stick uncomfortably.</p><p>
  <em>It's. Not. My. Problem.</em>
</p><p>"My mommy's making ramen! Hehe," Naruto brags while trying to swing from her elbow, forcing her to lean sideways.</p><p>Yup. That's the same van driving past again.</p><p>Kin's sigh is long, dramatic, and wholly exasperated as her body drops to a squat, glaring the brat in the eyes. "Look, kid."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>Sluuuuuuurp</em>. Hehehe. Thanks, lady!!" Naruto grins into his ramen, kicking his little legs under the table.</p><p>"Don't talk with your mouth open, you nasty little twerp," Kin scowls into her now empty wallet. They've been all over town looking for the kid's parents with no luck. THEN the brat had the audacity to get hungry--like honestly, does he think money grows on trees? He probably does. Stupid child.</p><p>She's going to bite the heads off whoever's responsible for this little crotch-goblin.</p><p>"Hey lady," Naruto starts but interrupts himself with another loud slurp. "Can we get some ice cream next? PLEASE."</p><p>
  <em>I'm never having children.</em>
</p><p>"Oh," the boy blinks, staring into his empty bowl wide-eyed like he's receiving a vision, then jumps up to dig in his pockets. Kin watches confused as the boy holds up a crumpled note in a victory pose. "I forgot I had this!!"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, great," she mutters with a raised eyebrow before gingerly plucking the note from his sticky hand. It's the most wrinkled piece of paper she's ever laid eyes on but it's still barely legible and worse, the more she reads the more her blood boils. She's going to strangle this kid.</p><p>
  <em>If lost, please return to Sakura Haruno at xox-ooo-xxx.</em>
</p><p>"You," she growls as her face falls into shadow, calling upon higher beings to prevent her from curb-stomping a literal fucking child. She jabs a finger at the kid and stands up so quick her chair knocks over, "Don't. Move"</p><p>As soon as she excuses herself to ask the ramen shop owner to borrow their phone, Naruto is grumbling under his breath. It's not his fault he didn't remember that till now. And they got to eat ramen so it's a win-win in his book. What's she so mad for? Girls are weird.</p><p>Kin is stomping back only minutes later, slightly less agitated than before but make no mistake--still highly agitated. She props up her chair to sit on it backward, glaring daggers at the brat who just wasted her entire day. "We're gonna wait right here till your sister comes to pick you up, got it?"</p><p>The boy squints. "I don't have a sister."</p><p>"Fine, then. Your cousin."</p><p>"...I don't have any cousins."</p><p>"Then who the hell is Sakura?"</p><p>"Sakura!" His face suddenly lights up before just as suddenly dropping into a death mask. "Urk...Sakura..." Out of nowhere, he begins panicking, pacing up and down the ramen shop like a little madman looking for somewhere to hide. "W-w-why did you call Sakura?! Sh-she's gonna kill meee!"</p><p>Kin smirks. Looks like the kid earned himself an ass-whooping today. At least somebody's doing it. Her sadistic side slips out as her smirk spreads into a wide grin. "Ohhh, kid. You're gonna get it now."</p><p>"Eeek!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, you're in <strong>big</strong> trouble," she cackles, rocking in the chair and earning a weary look from the other customers.</p><p>Naruto meanwhile is perched back up on his chair and gripping his stomach, the same way you do when you drink bad milk and are about to have a bad case of diarrhea. Justice served, she hopes. The lady she spoke to on the phone didn't sound particularly scary--moreso grossly apologetic and thankful. Kin smirks, if she plays her cards right she could easily weasel a reward out of all this. She spent all her pocket money on the little gremlin so it's only fair...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura casts her gaze out the limousine window as building and trees blend together in a blur. After volunteering to take the unruly child off her fiance's back for the day, she up and nearly lost the kid who'd somehow traveled all the way to the countryside on little more than some pocket change and a chocolate bar. Somehow or the other she's going to have to seal Naruto's lips--the little loudmouth. The limo comes to a stop, pulling her from her thoughts as she looks out at a rather humdrum two-story ramen shop. "This is the place?" she asks somewhat skeptical.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," confirms Iruka with a thin smile. "Going by the description, this must be the place. I used to visit here quite often as a child."</p><p>"I see," Sakura muses, her appraisal of the slightly run-down establishment raising just slightly.</p><p>She steps out of the car and onto the cracked, neglected pavement looking very out of place in her evening gown attire and very expensive faux-mink coat. Considering the time of year, any normal person would have a heat-stroke just looking at it, but for a wealthy city girl who spends the majority of her time in luxury hotels basking in full-blast air conditioning, it's perfectly practical. The moment the door cracks open, Sakura is hit with a solid wall of pheromones so strong she nearly gets dizzy. She's frozen in place long enough for beta passersby to start giving her odd looks. She's definitely the only alpha within miles, otherwise, there'd be quite the commotion going on in there. Lucky, she's had plenty of practice resisting such base urges. Steeling her resolve, she strides inside with a flourish. More than a few pairs of eyes gawk her way as she quickly scans ramen shop, tipping down her shades to glare at the little blonde boy cowering under a filthy-looking table. </p><p>"Naruto." </p><p>Her voice rings loud and clear, commanding obedience under threat of dire consequences. Kin watches in amazement as the boy she'd been wrangling like a pig in the mud all day long meekly crawls from under the table without so much as a whimper. His face is hilariously constipated, though. Sakura clicks her tongue, motioning with her finger for the little one to come to heel--which he does without question. When Sakura's attention shifts to Kin, the raven-haired girl almost jumps from her seat--as though she'd be next in line for a scolding. Instead, the pink-haired woman smiles kindly, a complete 180 from seconds ago. "I'm so sorry he caused you trouble. He's really not a bad kid... That being said, I'd like to make it up to you."</p><p>Now she's speaking Kin's language.</p><p>Kin crosses her legs, sighing dramatically. "Yeah, he really put me out of my way, y'know? Just feeding him drained my wallet. I don't even have bus fare to get home..."</p><p>"Oh my goodness," Sakura brings a hand to her mouth while Naruto just sweats profusely. "I will gladly compensate you for your time... If you're free right now, may I take you out for dinner? I will take you home afterward, of course."</p><p><em>Wow, fancy. I'm gonna order the most expensive thing on the menu, you know~?</em> Kin grins inwardly, hardly believing her amazing luck. Maybe doing good deeds every once in a while isn't so bad. Outwardly she shrugs her shoulders with another loud sigh. Time to lay on the guilt nice and thick. "I mean, my plans were canceled anyhow, so I guess I <em>am</em> free now." </p><p>Sakura simply smiles.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next thing Kin remembers, she's waking in a strange, dark room with a pounding headache and wicked fever. She can't remember for the life of her how she ended up here--hell, she can't even tell if it's day or night. Groping around in the dark, she can tell she's on some sort of four-poster bed with the softest sheets she's ever felt in her life. Every movement is laborious, her limbs feel heavy like bags of rice and the sheets are soaked in sweat. Everything feels hot and...weird. If she could just find a pillow to grind on for a few hours.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>Kin blinks, stunned at the stupidity of her own thoughts. The only time she can remember being this involuntarily idiotic was... "My first heat," she groans into the bedsheets. Maybe this is her body's revenge for quitting suppressants cold-turkey. But not even her first heat was this vicious. Her heart sinks with pure dread at the realization she must have been drugged.</p><p>By who?</p><p>Sakura?</p><p>
  <em>Shit, I can't remember a damn thing...</em>
</p><p>The sound of a door opening ushers light into the room, but it's too blinding to make out any details other than a strikingly familiar silhouette. The smell of an alpha's musk floods her senses, sending her brain into panic-mode and her body into overdrive. She's soaked all the way through her shorts, a feral need to raise her ass in the air suppressed only by pure willpower. Kin claws her way to the headboard, flailing her hands about as though there's some secret passageway to be found if she just gropes hard enough.</p><p>A weight dips into the edge of the mattress. "God, you're stupid."</p><p>Kin bristles at the insult, too caught off guard to dodge the attacker who swiftly pins her by the wrists onto her back. She kicks out but they're already between her legs and--oh god, it's touching her.</p><p>"Fuck off me--!" she screams at the top of her lungs, mixing up her words as all her mental energies devote to fending off the inevitable.</p><p>The scent is so familiar, but she's too panicked to think straight as the woman on top grinds into her, making her whine like a kicked dog. "I keep warning you, over and over," the woman growls, a ray of light briefly illuminating her glasses in their struggle. "You never fucking listen."</p><p>"<em>Karin</em>," Kin spits her name hotly. </p><p>The grip on her wrists tightens so hard it's sure to leave bruises, but Kin refuses to cower any longer--not to this person. She bucks her hips forward in a last-ditch bid for freedom but it's a stupid move, only intensifying the horrifically sensual sensation. The need to have that thing deep inside her is driving her mad, ripping away the last vestiges of hatred and common sense.</p><p>Karin bites her lip hard enough to draw blood, fighting herself as much as she's restraining the omega. Her glasses are threatening to fall off but she doesn't care, her only focus on reigning in her instinctual urges and really, Kin is not helping. "Calm down, I'm not gonna fuck you," she grits out as the frantic struggle gradually deescalates, until they're both still and panting.</p><p>"You're fucking disgusting," Kin grumbles, her voice shaky like she's on the verge of tears.</p><p>"Grow up. You think I'd ever want to fuck <em>you</em>?"</p><p>Maybe it's her current state of naked vulnerability, but those words sting harder than they ever have before. Kin falls completely silent, offering no more resistance and instead, limply rolling her head to the side. She doesn't care what happens to herself anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SAKURA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura is a dick, but so is Kin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3 Hours Prior</em>
</p><p>Of course, she recognizes her the moment she sees her. The long, flowing hair black as the night sky. Those obsidian eyes. The insufferable smirk and unearned confidence. It's all Sakura can do to conceal the building disdain behind a polite smile, "...If you're free right now, may I take you out for dinner? I will take you home afterward, of course."</p><p>There it is--that sparkle every peasant gets in their eye at the prospect of free things.</p><p>"Well... it'd be rude to refuse such a generous offer," says Kin, rising to her feet with a stretch. The girl's appearance is as crude as Sakura remembers and she has no doubt the girl's mouth is probably just as foul. The fact she's traipsing around town smelling like that... she may as well strip naked and present herself. Shifting under her unreadable gaze, Kin frowns. "What are we waiting for? Lead the way."</p><p>"Of course. Come, Naruto," Sakura grabs the boy by the hand, ignoring the way he flinches. It's his lucky day because all her anger is spiraling into a new funnel.</p><p>Iruka watches them leave the establishment with interest, curious to see what new friend his young master has picked up this time. It's only when Sakura opens the backseat door and the raven-haired girl slides in that his face warms. That girl is certainly not a shy one, spreading her pheromones around like that. "Friend" indeed. He adjusts his rearview mirror to make eye contact with Sakura, who watches him back expressionless. "Where to?"</p><p>"Ichiraku's!" Naruto screams, but a glare swiftly shuts his trap.</p><p>Sakura waves a hand, "Surprise me. Somewhere close to home, if you'd please."</p><p>"Certainly..." he trails off, awkwardly scratching his cheek. "Shall I open the windows?"</p><p>"No, that's not necessary."</p><p>As an omega himself, in Iruka's eyes, Sakura is sitting perfectly poised in a pool of miasma coiling around her body and he doesn't care what anyone says, only someone truly elite can remain so composed! Feeling rather touched, he pulls them away from the curve easily into the flow of traffic. Little does he know she's beginning to sweat bullets and it's not because of the coat. It's taking every inch of mental fortitude not to stain the eyes of an innocent child via indecent exposure. </p><p>Naruto meanwhile spends the ride harassing his new playmate, trying and failing to braid her hair while she's propped against the window glaring down at him. "Kid, don't you have toys or some sh-er, thing to play with?"</p><p>"Nope," says the little boy, who somehow manages to tangle his hands in the black mass of hair. </p><p>Kin's about to snap when a smooth voice pulls her gaze upward, "Kin, we'll be there soon. Why don't you take a look around? If you see a place you like, we can always stop."</p><p>"Uh... alright," Kin murmurs, leaning against her propped-up hand again to look out the window. There's not much traffic between the countryside and the city, certainly not in this part of town. There's not a speck of trash on the sidewalks and dirt roads are a distant memory for folks around these parts. They don't live that far apart but it really is like two different worlds. The buildings are sparkling from the windows to the brightly colored rooftops as though they're pressure washed regularly. It's... kind of annoying. She can't even focus on what restaurants sell what--they all have fancy names with no indication if it's seafood or foreign or whatever... What a pain in the ass. "Anywhere's fine," she relents with a sigh.</p><p>"How would you feel about seafood, Young Master?"</p><p>"Seafood ramen?"</p><p>"That's--" Sakura pauses as her purse vibrates. Hastily checking it, she finds numerous notifications from Ino.</p><p>
  <em>When are you coming back? What do you want for dinner? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bought a new rug for the baby's room, isn't it cute~ </em>
</p><p><em>b</em><em>tw I made steak and potatoes ^_^b</em> </p><p>Why bother asking if you're not going to wait for a reply? Stifling a smile, she tucks the phone away and with a disinterested wave, instructs Iruka, "On second thought, my wife made dinner. Let's head home... You don't mind home cooking, do you?" This, she directs toward Kin, who doesn't hide her disappointment.</p><p>"I mean... that wasn't the deal, but fine, whatever." Kin huffs, returning to glare out the window as Naruto starts another uneven braid.</p><p>Grinding her teeth, Sakura hesitates before stating calmly, "I apologize. I'll make it up to you another time, I promise." It's not so much the rudeness that gets Sakura, but the sheer arrogance that goes with it. It doesn't help that thin thread holding her sanity together is splintering by the second and the fact it's because of <em>this idiot's </em>unrestrained heat cycle is no less than <em>infuriating</em>. How is Kin not uncomfortable riding in someone else's vehicle when surely she's dripping wet by now? Or maybe it hasn't really hit her yet. Either way. <em>Filthy.</em></p><p>Still, it'll be entertaining to see the sewer rat's reaction to a real manor. Not that ramshackle hut Orochimaru made a "home". Maybe then Kin will remember whose toes she's stepping on so freely. Smirking to herself, Sakura faces her own window, not nearly as interested in the passing scenery. They arrive not long after to a set of long, shining white gates with elaborate arches. As the car approaches, they open automatically and Sakura can't help peeking out the corner of her eye to catch a glimpse of any reaction. Sadly, she can't see Kin's expression very well from her viewpoint as they roll down the winding road, passing beautifully coordinated gardens and hedges before pulling into an open garage. Naruto climbs over Kin to hop out first, much to the woman's disgruntlement. Hah! He can be cute sometimes when he wants to be. </p><p>"Miss Kin, right this way, if you will. Come, Naruto," Sakura calls, holding out a hand for the boy to grab eagerly. She can feel Kin's eyes drilling holes into her back the entire walk to the front door. </p><p>Needless to say, the entrance hall is palatial, and no small amount has gone into redecorating the place, at Ino's insistence. The glossy marble floors are clean enough to eat off of, accentuated by lush red floral arrangements, expensive paintings decorate the walls, and a stunning crystal chandelier hangs high overhead. The very picture of opulence. Upon hearing the doors swing open and shut, her wife swiftly appears at the top of the stairs. Her soft blonde hair floats long behind her as she rushes barefoot down the stairs in nothing but a silky pink nightgown. "There's my forehead!" she exclaims, jumping into Sakura's arms for a spin around.</p><p>"I'm home, piggy," Sakura holds her high as she giggles, catching sight of a <em>very</em> consternated Kin.</p><p>The entire display is saccharine and probably grossly indulgent or pretentious to outsiders, but for them, it's their daily life and she wouldn't trade it for the world. And if Kin is disgusted then g<em>ood.</em></p><p>"Uuuh! S-Sakura, what about me?!" Naruto whines loudly, tears springing to his eyes and snot leaking down his reddening nose. He always gets so jealous.</p><p>"Yes, yes, one at a time," she says, gently placing Ino down to scoop up the snot-nosed brat and give him a spin.</p><p>As she's laughing, Ino spots the raven-haired girl lurking in the background, sticking out like a sore thumb. Her nose scrunches up as though just now picking up the pheromones oozing off the shorter woman in waves. Did Sakura... seriously just bring home an omega in heat? Strange, but she's seen stranger. "We... have a guest today? Why didn't you tell me?! I'm indecent!"</p><p>Sakura pricks up at that, suddenly remembering why this guest is here in the first place. Best not let Ino know she nearly lost the woman's godson in less than an hour. "She's a friend of a friend. No need to feel shy. Why don't you go get changed, and then we can all have dinner together."</p><p>Ino nods absently, still staring at Kin who has the audacity to bark, "What are you looking at?"</p><p>"I feel like I know you from somewhere," Ino mutters into her hand, not at all bothered by the rude afront.</p><p>"Ino, go get changed," ushers Sakura with a gentle push at her lower back. Once Ino gets it in her head that something's off, she doesn't let it go easily. Ah, she'll figure it out soon enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Naruto's attached himself to Kin like a barnacle to a shipwreck. Ino always takes forever to get dressed and apply her makeup, so Sakura has to occupy herself with watching the two roughhouse in the garden outback. For someone who claims to hate kids, she sure knows how to keep them entertained. Having removed her heavy coat in favor of a lighter sheer cardigan, she sips a tall glass of lemonade, contemplating the appeal Karin finds in this girl. Is it her foul mouth or her straightforwardness? Her rough beauty? Sakura hates to admit it, but even after taking medication, her body is still aching in response to her mere presence. Years of discipline have granted her the appearance of propriety in the face of even the strongest of pheromones, though if something isn't done, even she might be in trouble soon... <em>Ah, that's dangerous...</em> she tuts in disapproval at the pair outside balancing atop the rail guard.</p><p>"Don't cry to me when you break your leg, you little shrimp," Kin grins down at her opponent with sadistic glee. Her stick is twice as big as his and just as pointy. But he has the advantage of being tiny and therefore having more foot space to balance on.</p><p>"At least shrimp is better than lobster!" the little boy shrieks, lunging for her ankles with his tiny stick only to be completely thwarted.</p><p>"Uh, lobster is superior, that's why it's more expensive." <em>What do they teach you brats in school?!</em></p><p>"Lobster is nasty!!"</p><p>"<em>Is not</em>."</p><p>"Can we save this rigorous debate for another day? The food won't eat itself," Sakura drawls, stepping out toward the rail to snatch Naruto singlehandedly and tuck the kid under her arm. She shoots Kin an exasperated look that quickly morphs into the fakest smile before sashaying back indoors. Kin grumbles something unintelligible, tossing the stick behind her to follow, albeit begrudgingly. </p><p>Ino's cooking is worthy of top-grade restaurants and it shows, steaks, potatoes, and vegetables beautifully plated at a glass table much too large for four people. As they're seated, Sakura is pleased to find Kin growing increasingly uncomfortable. She always did wear her emotions on her sleeve. So easy to read. With a broad smile, Sakura folds her hands over each other, resting her chin on top, she asks, "Please, have a taste. My wife is an excellent cook. Ah... or maybe you'd prefer takeout?"</p><p>The off-color remark pricks at both Ino and Kin's ears, the former of which raises a questioning brow at her wife. Kin stabs her steak with her fork, her smile equally as broad. "Doesn't matter to me, to be honest. Say, y'all got any ketchup in here?"</p><p>Sakura and Ino both bristle. "Er, perhaps Iruka... can fetch some?" Ino laughs awkwardly, glancing at Iruka with a questioning look, though the man appears just as puzzled as she.</p><p>"I believe we're fresh out. If you're really desperate, there's a discount store a few miles out. Oh, but you'd need some spare change... I could lend you some. They have shampoo and conditioner too at a great price--"</p><p>"<em>Sakura</em>," the blonde hisses in utter disbelief. "What is wrong with you?"</p><p>"...Sakura," Kin mouths the name slowly, recognition finally clouding her dark eyes. Her gaze snaps to Ino, who stiffens in her seat under the sudden pressure. "You... You're a Yamanaka, aren't you."</p><p>Ino furrows her delicate brows, "I... Yes." Then it clicks. "Wait. You're--"</p><p>Kin slams down her fork, steak and all, on the glass table and shoots to her feet. "Fuck. I shouldn't have come here."</p><p>"You're leaving?" Naruto bunches his little brows together, watching the woman storm out in a huff. He's been looking back and forth between the adults silently all this time, but he doesn't understand anything they're saying--especially not why his new playmate has to leave so soon. Did he do something? He turns to Sakura, who simply shakes her head at him with a soft smile and tells him to wait as she too rises from her seat, leaving him to sulk down at his tiny hamburger.</p><p>Seeing this, Ino stands to her feet as well, her heels clicking loudly against the marble as she chases after the two.</p><p>"Kin!"</p><p>The raven-haired girl bristles at her name being called from <em>those lips</em> and doesn't make to acknowledge the alpha at all. Just keeps on marching to wherever the hell she thinks she remembers the front gate is, but there are so many twists and turns around these stupid ass gardens, she's probably wandering <em>deeper</em> into the compounds. <em>Who the fuck needs a place this big?</em> She thinks, just starting to pick up her pace when a hand grasps her by the upper arm and nearly yanks her off her feet.</p><p>Sakura towers over her, an overwhelming presence for any omega that isn't Kin Tsuchi. "I was calling you."</p><p>"So? Who the fuck are you?" Kin shouts in her face, struggling to pull herself free, but it's an iron grip she can't break out of. </p><p>"Sakura, stop it," Ino finally catches up to them, panting lightly. She smacks at her wife's hand till it drops, before immediately taking Kin's side, figuratively and literally, hovering behind the shorter girl's shoulder. "How could you be so rude to her? Whatever happened in the past, you're an adult now. Please, act like it!"</p><p>Kin shrugs the blonde's hands from her shoulder, putting distance between her and the both of them. She glowers at them with all the hatred she can muster, barking loud as though her heart's not slamming in her chest. "Y'know, I <em>thought</em> it was weird you knew my name... You brought me here to make fun of me. Haha! You're sooo much better than me because you were born a fucking alpha. Wooow. Amazing accomplishment."</p><p>Ino meets the girl's flailing arms with her own hands up in front of her, placating. "Kin, please... I'm so sorry we're meeting this way, but I've always wanted to get to know you. Please, can you give us another chance--"</p><p>"What for, Ino? You're not seriously considering her?" Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose in open agitation at the mere thought.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I am, and you led me to believe you were too," Ino snaps back.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, Kin shakes her head, clearly confused. "I don't know what the fuck you're on about, but I don't want any part of it."</p><p>"There you have it," Sakura shrugs as though there's nothing to be done about it.</p><p>Ino swats her wife's arm to shush her before turning to Kin with all the sincerity in her heart, "Kin, regardless of how Sakura feels, I felt... I feel like we could be friends. If you don't want anything to do with us, well... I understand. But at the very least, won't you please stay for dinner? Please."</p><p>"...It's suspicious you're this desperate," Kin mutters, though her body language and tone are already dialing down. She seems far less battle-ready and much more hesitant now, scuffing her shoe at the dirt and rubbing her arms. "I mean... If you're gonna beg like that, then fine. Whatever. But after this, I don't wanna see your faces ever again."</p><p>"Blessed be," Sakura mumbles under her breath, before promptly shrinking under the hot glare of her wife.</p><p>Once they're back inside, Naruto brightens to see the three of them again. He beams at Kin who sits across him in a huff and pushes his plate forward. "Um! You wanna try my hamburger?"</p><p>Kin pauses, her lips pursed as she appraises the offer. "Nah, kid. You eat it." She blinks down at her own plate, surprised to find her area has been cleaned up and a fresh plate of food set in its place, as though Iruka knew Sakura would retrieve her. That's... pretty irritating. Grabbing her knife and fork, she aggressively dices up the meat in stubborn silence, refusing to meet either of the women's gazes. If they want so badly to eat their food in awkward silence, she'll be more than happy to oblige. The first cut of steak passes her lips and she makes a show of finding the food unpleasant to chew, that is until the flavor hits her tastebuds. Hm. This steak... is actually really fucking good...</p><p>The acknowledgment comes across in her tentative chewing, and taking it as encouragement, Ino claps her hands together. "Do you like it?"</p><p>Kin snaps up, meeting her blue gaze for the first time with a small measure of alarm. Swallowing hard, she swipes at her mouth with the back of her hand and after a time mumbles, "It's alright."</p><p>That's more than enough praise for Ino to start beaming, bright as the afternoon sun. Kin studies her more closely then, taking in just how pretty this rich girl is. She can tell right away she's a high-class omega, one born and bred for this lifestyle. Soft and probably super spoiled under the surface. Her breasts are fucking huge, too. Not like Kin is self-conscious of hers, of course... Why would she be... ANYWAY, they won't have to deal with her grungy appearance for much longer because as soon as she finishes her food, she's hightailing it out of here--</p><p>"So, Kin," Ino's chipper voice breaks through her thoughts. "Is there anything you'd like for dessert? Iruka can make just about anything."</p><p>"Can we have... Can we have ramen--"</p><p>"Naruto," she turns to the boy next to her with a quirked brow. "Ramen isn't a dessert."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>Kin waves a hand absently, "I'm good."</p><p>Ino's about to open her mouth once more when she catches sight of Sakura seated at the head of the table with her head in her hand. Offended at the perceived rudeness at first, she quickly softens when she notices with some concern the crease in the woman's brow and the slightest tremble to her fingers. Ah, Kin is really putting pressure on her. They're even sitting close together. Silently casting her gaze to Kin, she notes with some surprise the woman seems completely calm and collected, eating her food like nothing's wrong. It's the strangest thing to see an omega so unaffected by their heat like that. They all had been carrying on as normal, so she'd almost forgotten about it. But... there's really no polite way to bring that up, is there?</p><p>Kin shoves another chunk of meat into her mouth, almost done with her steak while the rest of the food remains untouched. Normally Ino would be adamant about finishing one's plate, but since this is their first meeting, and they have more pressing issues to attend to, she lets it slide this once. For now, she'll just wait for Kin to be done with hers, which conveniently for her happens to be the next bite.</p><p>"Thanks, it was good," Kin mumbles around a mouthful of steak, already standing up from the table only to darn well choke when Ino appears at her side, all starry-eyed.</p><p>"Excellent! Then let's take a walk to aid in digestion, hm?" Ino grabs the girl by the arm and drags her off before the other even has time to register what's happening. </p><p>Kin struggles to swallow the last bite all while maintaining her balance as she's thrust from room to room, up the stairs, down a hall, into a lavish bedroom bursting with soft pastel colors and potted plants blossoming with flowers. It's incredibly fragrant and warm in here, with direct sunlight beaming down onto the plush carpet through a large skylight. It's completely antithetical to Kin's core aesthetic and a strain on her eyes, but at the same time so mysteriously pleasing she can't bring herself to hate it. Finally getting a grip on her common sense, she turns to Ino with an accusatory glare, "Hey, just what are you--Ack!!" Her hands fly to her face as she's suddenly assaulted by a spray of mist.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just... You're a bit overwhelming," Ino pouts, setting down the perfume-like spray on the nearby vanity. "I'm amazed, though, how do you do it?"</p><p>Coughing away the last of the mist, Kin squints and whines, "Do what..."</p><p>"How are you so... composed? Normally when I," and she pauses here, blushing deep and suddenly too shy to maintain eye contact. "When I'm in heat I lose sight of, well... everything. I always embarrass myself."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh, no, no, no, no, she is not having <em>omega-bonding-time</em> with this rich girl. Kin rolls her eyes, her smirk overly confident as she jabs a thumb at her own chest. "Yeah, well sucks to be you. I'm made of stronger stuff." Then after a moment, she folds her arms, frowning deeply. "Besides, how can you all even tell? I don't feel anything--you think you know me better than I do?!"</p><p>"Of course not," Ino tilts her head ever so slightly. "But Kin, don't you... smell anything? Sense anything?"</p><p><em>Here we go with the smells again.</em> Kin grits her teeth, thinking back to Karin's biting insults from yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>"You walked around all day smelling like that?"</em>
</p><p>So the redhead wasn't just bullshitting her. Damn it. She hates when Karin's right about something. Suddenly burning with shame, Kin snaps, "Who cares? If someone's bothered by it, that's their problem, not mine." With that, she storms over toward the bed to fall facefirst into the sheets because fuck manners. This bed feels amazing. Shoving herself up onto her elbows, she spots something nice on the nightstand. The metal tin wrapped with a bow is oddly inviting, and acting on impulse, she snatches it up. Scooting to sit upright, not caring how her shoes scuff the bed, she tears off the ribbon and pops off the lid to find a dazzling display of bite-sized gourmet chocolates, each tucked into their own little paper cup. "Damn. You really get the best of everything, huh," she sneers, plucking a couple of choice pieces and gobbling them down before the blonde can so much as squeak.</p><p>"That's--" Ino pales, looking completely lost.</p><p>Is she only just now realizing Kin is a bitch? Well, too bad. Kin shrugs her shoulders, holding up the tin. "Want some?"</p><p>Ino shakes her head slowly. The way her mouth's just hanging open lost for words is slowly starting to make Kin uncomfortable, which, really, what did she expect. Swallowing, Kin swings her legs back onto the floor, suddenly feeling frightfully self-conscious. "W-What? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"...M-Maybe it's fine--"</p><p>"What's fine?" Kin stares wide-eyed, suddenly very nervous. She slowly sets the tin back onto the nightstand where it belonged. The chocolates didn't taste poisoned or anything. They were fucking delicious in fact. Considering how rude she's been all day, she didn't think this would be the straw to break the camel's back. Oh... what's that sickly sweet smell? "Did you spray something else in here?" Kin asks, just as a strange warmth blooms in her belly. That... feels weird. "Wait, were those alcoholic or something?"</p><p>"Kin," Ino moves to sit beside her, hands hovering as though unsure where to go or what to do. "Why don't you just lie down for a bit and, um, take a nap--"</p><p>"You're freaking me out. What's happening," Kin presses her back against the stack of pillows. The warmth is spreading fast, leaving her tingly and light-headed. It feels good, like a nice buzz after a cold beer. She swallows, "I... I um--"</p><p>"Wait right here. I'll go--"</p><p>"No!" Kin clings onto Ino tightly, all of a sudden panicked at the thought of being alone. Despite her better judgement, her typical angry scowls turn to soft, pathetic whines, "P-Please don't leave me alone." <em>What the hell did I just say?</em> Flushing red, Kin buries her face into Ino's shoulder, her breath growing labored by the second. It's hot. It's getting really, really hot. Oh shit. Now she gets it. Laughing bitterly, she can't help tearing up as her head grows foggy, "Pfft, that's what I get... for being an asshole, huh."</p><p>"Kin..."</p><p>The shorter woman tightens her grip, afraid of what she'll do or how shameless she'll behave if she allows herself any more freedom than that. Her shorts are completely soaked and her thighs quivering uncontrollably. She's wet and slick and hot down there, demanding urgent attention that her <em>working brain</em> doesn't <em>want</em>. Squirming in place, she finds the next words slipping past her lips to be something akin to alien language, "C-Could you f-fuck me please--"</p><p>Ino blushes, herself starting to sweat. "K-Kin, I'm..."</p><p>"I know, j-just," Kin sucks in a breath and holds it, tries her damndest not to cry, but it's starting to <em>hurt</em>. "...your fingers, at least... Please..."</p><p>"Ah," Ino loses her breath as swiftly her hand is guided to press between the woman's legs, feeling the damp jean fabric. With each passing second Kin is becoming increasingly desperate, shoving Ino onto her back and crawling on top of her, subtly grinding against the blonde's hip with a sob. Kin's pale, tearful face flushed and wet is so terribly alluring, Ino falls silent, at a complete loss for words. She feels pity for the poor girl, as well as shame for her own swelling arousal. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined their first time meeting would end up like this. If only they had time to bond a little more... Ino bites her lip, using all her strength to flip them over so she's lying on top, pressing Kin into the mattress. Kin gasps, moving to wrap her arms around her but Ino slips away far too quickly.</p><p>"<em>No</em>--Ino, no, don't leave--"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kin," Ino says over and over, backing away toward the door. "I'm going to get you help. Just don't move."</p><p>Lying there unable to move or do anything but beg devastates the last of Kin's psyche as her vision blurs with tears. She sobs loudly to the empty room, one hand brusquely swiping at the tears while the other clambers to unbutton her shorts. Already the corners of her vision are beginning to spot.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ino's flying like greased lightning back downstairs where Sakura is waiting at the bottom looking for all the world like a battered soldier, holding a cloth to her face. Ino slows to a stop, panting harshly and ready to explain at a mile-a-minute, but her wife holds up her one finger to seal her lips. Sakura brings her phone to her ear, having already hit speed dial, and waits. "...Hello, Karin. Do you have a moment?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>